


Rishi Redux

by Patchworkdk



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchworkdk/pseuds/Patchworkdk
Summary: If I had written the Agent questchain on Rishi, this is what would have happened after the rescue. As in-game, you choose how Cipher responds. LS/DS points and Influence are included. Spoilers for SoR.





	1. Start Here

Select the chapter title corresponding to the dialogue option of your choice.

* * *

 

When Cipher ended the holocall with Shara Jenn -- Keeper no longer; free of Sith control and about to be freer still – the former Minister of Intelligence entered the room. The place couldn’t be called anything else, save perhaps “abandoned.” There were no identifying features, no clue as to what it had been before the Minister had begun squatting. There was only a dirty framework left behind.

Like Intelligence itself, in a way. Gutted and cast aside.

“I suspect our business is concluded,” the Minsiter said. “I have a retirement to be getting back to and while I don’t expect we’ll meet again: I believe I’ve said that before.”

A retirement to be getting back to, and Shara urged not to pursue a life of Imperial service with her new freedom. It rankled Cipher on multiple levels. On the purely selfish level, it was unfair that they should rest when she had to keep fighting. On the altruistic level… Shara was too wounded to continue. The Minister was not. This mission had proven quite well that he still had vitality left to give.

On the other hand, if the Sith had destroyed everything she’d spent her lifetime working toward right in front of her eyes—would Cipher be willing to keep serving the Empire?

She wasn't certain, and that was not her only source of conflict. As an agent, she understood the Minister giving in to the whims of the Council and brainwashing her. It was ruthless and calculated, and still merciful on some level. She was also furious he hadn’t defied them, or found another way.

“Retired or not, you’re going to look after that woman.” Cipher forced the words out on the exhale. Her relationship with the Minister was a complicated jumble —but what should become of Shara was not. “You’re going to see to it she recovers, and that no enemies find her afterwards. She’s going to live a very peaceful life.”

“Yes,” Keeper promised. “She will. But don’t underestimate her, either. There is one other thing, by the way. I may be out of the game, but you are not. I hear Intelligence is on the verge of being re-formed at last under Darth Marr. A new agency will need new personnel to replace those lost. I have files on potential recruits: untraditional, but highly skilled.”

“What kind of untraditional recruits?”

“Military deserters, terrorist sympathizers, and Darth Malgus’s alien insurgents. All of them believers in a better Empire.”

“I’m always glad to have resources,” Cipher replied, “but I’m not making up my mind just yet.”

She had an idea of which way she would lean. Until she decided what to do about the unfinished business between herself and the Minister, however, it wouldn’t be prudent to tell him. The Minister was clever, confounding, and utterly ungovernable. He made use of everything that fell into his hands.

“Don’t delay too long. I’ve heard rumors of a new threat. But as I said,” the Minister continued, “I am out of the game. Watch for enemies within and without. Everything is on you now, and you know the stakes for civilization.”

Clever, confounding, utterly ungovernable – and a Force-blind with enough power to stay his own execution. As Keeper he had been the second-most powerful Force-blind in the Empire. If the Council had feared her enough to put Restraints on her…

“One final question,” Cipher asked, even though she wasn’t certain he would answer honestly, “did the Council give you a keyword?”

The Minister hesitated. She could see the options being weighed and calculated behind his eyes.

“Yes, when I first became Director of Operations,” he finally responded. His voice was rough, and his accent in full force.

The second question was as impulsive as the first, and provoked a longer hesitation.

“What is it?”

Just when Cipher thought he was going to leave with his own counsel intact—

“Red.”

 

  * LS: Reject user interface.
  * Neutral: We’re even.
  * DS: On your knees.




	2. LS: Reject User Interface

{Vector Hyllus greatly approves.}

{Eckard Lokin greatly approves.}

{Kaliyo Djannis disapproves.}

 

Cipher knew more than anyone what those chains felt like. Even when the SIS crew hadn’t been actively controlling her, there had still been the dread. Wondering what her next order would be. Wondering which of the crew would be using it. Saber hadn’t used the keyword at all. Chance had only in desperation. Kothe’s orders had been safeguards, forcing her to betray the Empire. Hunter had taken sadistic pleasure in every use, giving orders simply to prove that he could.

Somehow the Dark Council struck her to be more like Hunter than Chance.

Her conflicting emotions and impulses galvanized into the only clear choice.

“Keyword: Red.”

She saw the Minister brace his shoulders. Cipher _knew_ the way his stomach was clenching and the sweat was freezing on his back. Then his face went blank.

“Awaiting orders.” His clipped, precise voice was dull.

“Reject user interface,” Cipher said thickly, unable to keep her voice expressionless. “Accept no further commands.”

The Minister’s shoulders sagged as the brainwashing released its hold forever. His hands came up to cover his mouth, and he turned away so she couldn’t see his face.

She knew the relief of freedom as well.

Cipher looked away, giving the Minister the chance to compose himself.

After several moments, the Minister spoke. His voice was still rough, his eyes bright.

“Thank you, Cipher. I can’t ever truly repay you for this, but if there is anything I can do for you: name it.”

  * LS: No thanks needed.
  * Neutral: Get back in the game.
  * DS: I like credits.




	3. LS: No thanks needed

“You don’t owe me anything,” Cipher said, her voice rough. “I know—I couldn’t leave you like that.”

The Minister smiled, bitterness at the edges of his mouth.

“You put me to shame, Cipher.” The bitterness twisted into a sort of… wistfulness. “I wonder now how things would have turned out if I had not exchanged my ideals for goals so easily.”

  * LS: Don’t blame yourself
  * Neutral: [flirt] Then make better choices
  * DS: Don’t whine at me




	4. LS: Don't blame yourself

{Vector Hyllus approves}

{Kaliyo Djannis disapproves}

{Eckard Lokin approves}

 

“You can’t blame yourself, and I don’t blame you,” Cipher replied, resting a hesitant hand on his shoulder. “You made the best decisions you could at the time.”

 Resentment was like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die. Besides, their business had concluded long ago.

 “Kindness, to the last. Thank you, Cipher.” The Minister cleared his throat. “Be certain to take care of yourself.”

 “I will.”

The Minister departed, and so did Cipher. The Mandalorians were waiting.


	5. Neutral: [flirt] Then make better choices.

{Eckard Lokin disapproves}

{Kaliyo Djannis disapproves}

{Vector Hyllus approves}

{You have gained the companion: Keeper}

 

“If you regret the choices you’ve made in the past,” Cipher said, approaching her former employer, “the only thing for it is to make different ones going to forward.” She took his hands in hers, looking into his blue-gray eyes. “Come with me.”

“I beg your pardon?” his voice was surprised. Shocked, even.

“Join my crew. Be independent, with me. Make the choices you _want_ to make, not the ones you have to because of the Sith.” Cipher let her urgency show in her voice, her invitation show in her posture. With his keyword useless, the Council had no power over him.  

“I tried to make a better Empire,” the Minster said harshly. “I failed. I left that task to you.”

“You did not fail,” Cipher said urgently, holding onto his hands tighter when he tried to pull away. “You hired alien agents for years, and you were Keeper longer than anyone else. You paved the way for Baras and Zash to take non-human apprentices, apprentices who sit on the Council now and serve as the Wrath. Your hiring gave precedent to the alien initiative in the Military now. The Empire falters, but it stands, and we must press _harder_ now if we are to see real change. Not give up.”

Cipher pulled the Minster’s hands closer to her body, beseeching.

“We pulled off miracles together, you and I. We can still create miracles, if you’ll only join me.” Running missions with the Minister at her side, his skill and experience at her disposal-- His spacer outfit did little to hide that he'd not let himself go at all. He was still fully capable of fieldwork. She would be unstoppable.

It was the thing of daydreams. Having him so readily to hand, his voice in her ear just like old times. Maybe even-- in her bed. Cipher would not deny her delight at the prospect: he was a handsome man by any standard, even without Cipher's admittedly unusual proclivities.

The Minister was searching her face. She could see the calculation behind his eyes.

“All those times you flirted with me, I could never figure out what you could possibly want from me that I had not already given you. It didn’t even occur to me that I was what you were after.” His voice was hushed, soft. Intimate.

“I do,” Cipher promised. “Want you. All of you.”

“Then you shall have me,” the Minister replied. He moved his hands inward towards Cipher’s waist. Cipher tilted her head, smiling. The Minister’s mouth was warm, soft, and slightly chapped. He tasted like stale caffa and Mandalorian spice. She could feel the kiss from lips to toes.

“What should I call you?” Cipher asked when the Minister released her mouth.

“Nothing has seemed more my name than hearing ‘Keeper’ from your lips,” he replied, his voice deep and purring with sincerity.

Cipher felt herself flush. It was the single most romantic thing she’d ever heard.

“Keeper,” she said softly. “Welcome aboard.”


	6. DS: Don't whine at me

{SCORPIO approves}

{Raina Temple approves}

{Kaliyo Djannis approves}

 

“Probably quite a lot,” Cipher stated bluntly. “At the very least I could have killed Hunter the first time I had a chance. Your lies and unwillingness to trust cost the Empire Intelligence, and now it is entirely possible we will win out against Revan only to lose to the Republic. If you are looking for absolution for your guilt, you will not find it from me.”

The Minister’s eyes were sad.

“No, I suppose not," he said softly. "In truth, I doubt I deserve it. I trust that you will make better choices than I, Cipher. Farewell.”

The Minister left, and Cipher let him go.


	7. Neutral: Get back in the game

{Eckard Lokin approves}

 

“We’re fighting the Revanites, a conspiracy made up of Republic and Imperial citizens bent on conquering the galaxy. Lana is doing her best, but she isn’t you. Go to her and offer your resources, your skill.”

“Lord Lana Beniko? The Sith? Didn’t she and Theron Shan murder Darth Arkous?”

“The fact you know that proves you still belong in the game,” Cipher stated firmly. “She didn’t kill Arkous. I did, for siding with the Revanites. We aren’t certain what they are planning, only that they mean to unite the Republic and the Empire under Revan as they did before.”

“Revan is dead,” the Minister said. Cipher shook her head.

“I thought so. Now I’m not certain. Suspended animation, clone? We don’t have the details. That’s why we need you. The time for rest is over, sir.”

When no immediate answer was forthcoming, she continued, "you asked me for what I wanted in return. This is it.” 

“Then I will do as you ask,” the Minister said in his best Imperial tones. His shoulders squared to proper military discipline.

"Here are Lana's coordinates," Cipher stated, handing him the information. "I will let her know to expect you."

Cipher departed, leaving the Minister to his preparations.


	8. DS: I like credits.

{Vector Hyllus disapproves.}

{Kaliyo Djannis greatly approves.}

 

Cipher smiled slowly.

“Shara’s medical care is expensive, and so was this op. Since you don’t have access to official resources anymore, that means you have considerable resources of your own. I’m certain you can make it worth my while.”

The Minister laughed, an abortive dry chuckle.

“I forgot how mercenary you can be. Yes, I can make it worth your while, and I will. A safehouse and funds for a rainy day is more than a fair trade for freeing me from the Council’s control. I would say ‘take care of yourself,’ but that is something at which you have always excelled.”


	9. Neutral: We're even.

{Eckard Lokin approves.}

{Raina Temple approves.}

 

Cipher breathed out slowly. It helped. Perhaps it shouldn’t make her feel better, but it did.

“I should have known you wouldn’t have put me through anything you hadn’t done yourself,” Cipher said gently. “Enjoy your retirement, sir.” 

The Minister nodded once, and departed.


	10. DS: Kneel.

{Kaliyo Djannis greatly approves.}

{Vector Hyllus disapproves.}

{Raina Temple disapproves.}

{SCORPIO approves}

{Eckard Lokin greatly disapproves.}

 

Cipher’s indecision galvanized into the only clear choice.

“Keyword: red.”

The Minister steeled his shoulders. Cipher knew the way his stomach was clenching, the way the sweat was freezing on his back. She knew more than he did: the sick twist of her gut as she’d jumped on command for Kothe, the humiliation of listening to Hunter threaten rape and knowing she could do nothing to stop him.

“On your knees,” Cipher ordered. The Minister dropped instantly, his face blank and obedient. His eyes were full of seething emotion. Fury? Dread? He had to accept that he deserved it on some level, or he never would have given her the keyword in the first place.

“Questions?” Cipher asked with poisonous sweetness. She’d been his dejarik piece, his scapegoat. She’d followed his orders and he’d chained her like a kath hound. Now… The Minister of Intelligence, completely under her power. The possibilities were endless.

“What are you going to do with me?” the Minister asked. His voice – once so inscrutable, so precise – was afraid now. Justice was a difficult pill to swallow.

 

  * DS: What Kothe did to me.
  * DS: I’m going to break you.




	11. DS: What Kothe did to me.

{Raina Temple approves.}

{Kaliyo Djannis greatly approves.}

{Eckard Lokin disapproves.}

 

“I’m not a monster,” Cipher said reasonably. “Only what Ardun Kothe did to me: no more, no less. You’ll place all your contacts and resources at my disposal, and help me further my goals from the shadows. So long as you’re obedient, I won’t use your keyword. It’s only a ‘safeguard’ after all.”

“That seems—equitable,” the Minister said softly. He swallowed.

“Good,” Cipher said with a smile. “The Sith stripped you of your position, so I can’t keep calling you ‘Minister.’ Let’s do a test, shall we?”

Cipher took a knee, looking the former Minister in the eye.

“What’s your name?”

The Minister’s breathing was short and fast. Just when Cipher thought she’d have to flex her control again, he answered.

“Syo Tarkin.”

“Syo?” Cipher couldn’t keep from laughing. “Like the Jedi? No wonder you didn’t reclaim it when your designation was removed.”

His eyes burned with embarrassment. She could see the flush creeping up his collar.

“We were named after the same holonovel character, I presume,” he said tightly.

“Well, then, Syo.” Cipher said, claiming the intimacy of his given name and daring him to correct her. “Keyword: red. I will give you a holo-transmitter. You will keep it with you always, and never fail to answer it. You will not dose yourself with Serum IX and chose a new keyword. Do you understand?”

“Orders acknowledged.”

Cipher smiled. Good boy.

“Cheer up, Syo. If you play by my rules, I’ll give you all the freedom you want. Defy me, and I will show you how badly Castellan Restraints can hurt.”

“…Yes, Agent.” Syo’s voice was carefully mild. He knew exactly what she was capable of, because she’d done most of it on his orders.

“We’re going to work very well together, Syo.” Cipher rose to her feet. “You can get up now.”

Syo pushed himself to his feet. The flush around his collar was still there. He took the holotransmitter Cipher handed him.

“Enjoy your retirement,” Cipher said with that same poisonous sweetness. “I’ll contact you when I need you.”


	12. DS: I'm going to break you.

{Vector Hyllus greatly disapproves.}

{Eckard Lokin greatly disapproves.}

{Raina Temple disapproves.}

{You have gained the companion: Keeper.}

 

“As Hunter was always so gracious to point out,” Cipher purred, “anything I want.” She stepped closer to the Minister, and trailed her fingertips along the outer edge of his ear to the corner of his jaw. His eyes widened as he realized that his age was only an illusion of protection. She drew her fingertips along the jawbone itself, enjoying the give of the skin and the scrape of stubble.

“You said you traded in your ideals for goals, but I don’t think that’s true. You were rising to authority to build a better Empire, and you sided with the Council against Jadus.”

His skin was softer on his neck. It was what she loved best about older men: all the varying textures of their bodies. Younger men were far more uniform.

“Deranged maniacs cannot just be allowed to do as they please,” the Minister said tightly. “You have to see that by now.”

“There it is,” Cipher said, drawing her fingers down to the hollow of his throat. “You hide the Light within you very well. All that cold calculation and iron will, but it betrays you. I’m going to be doing you a favor, really.”

“What do you mean?” The Minister’s breath was coming faster. If he’d thought her stand against Revan was any sort of redemption, he’d realized the depths of his miscalculation now.

“Having Intelligence pulled out from under you, destroyed in front of your very eyes while you were helpless to stop it… that must have been quite a blow. Is that why you’re so eager to embrace ‘being out of the game’?”

The Minister said nothing.

“Keyword: red. Answer me.”

“Yes.” His voice was tight.

“Walking away from a fight is blinking, you know that. They put a crack in your will, which means I can break it. I will destroy that traitor fluttering in your breast once and for all.”

Cipher walked behind the Minister, gripping his shoulders and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Think of it. No conscience nagging at you about ‘the atrocities you’ve approved and the lives you’ve destroyed,’ nothing telling you that you failed to ‘make a better Empire.’” Cipher made her voice mocking as she quoted his own grief back to him. “No regrets about our relationship. I will show you what Jadus showed me: a life where nothing matters but what needs to be done, and what you want to do.”

“I won’t,” the Minister promised.

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Cipher scoffed. “You were an agent: everyone has a breaking point. I just need to find yours. And even if you manage to get hold of some Serum somehow, repeated use is ‘inhibiting.’ My cybernetics protected me, but you’ll be blinded. Defenseless. There’s part of me that hopes you free yourself, because it’ll actually make things so much easier for me.” Cipher trailed her fingertips along his shoulders, then down his spine. He had to want to jerk away, but his keyword held him immobilized.

“Agent-- please.”

“Oh, I’ll bet you haven’t said that word in a while. Keyword: red. Get your things and go to my ship. You will bunk on my closet floor, and once you enter the ship you are not to leave it until I tell you that you can.” Hunter had wanted to wander the galaxy as the captain with Cipher as her servant. The Minister was going to taste the fate he’d nearly doomed Cipher to.

She would assign him to assist Twovee and keep him on reduced rations. Once the boredom and humiliation of being reduced to slave work, of having his world circumscribed to the walls of her ship, really began to set in… Small rewards for docility and obedience: a bed of his own, privacy to shower, more food. Greater rewards for when he gave into the despair and showed fits of temper or cruelty: use of the library terminal, sitting at the table to eat, reducing his slave duties.

Cipher could even escalate to taking him on missions, fitted with a slave collar for when he got mouthy. With the fate of innocents in her path placed at his mercy, how long until he showed none to avoid punishment? How much longer after that until he began making their fate cruel to gain access to his own pleasures?

And always the Restraints. What she made him do could be pleasant or unpleasant, whatever Cipher believed he deserved.

Simple conditioning, but so very effective.

“Orders acknowledged.” The Minister stood, and gathered his things. There was sweat standing out on his neck, and his pulse was racing. Readying himself for the ordeal to come. Cipher knew that feeling as well.

This was going to be – fun.


End file.
